


Dog Park

by L0nelyHeartsClub



Series: Naruto Short Stories [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dog Owner Kakashi, First Impressions, M/M, Tenten and Lee are Gai's kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0nelyHeartsClub/pseuds/L0nelyHeartsClub
Summary: Gai enjoys the evening with his kids, and then he gets to the dog park.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: Naruto Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748554
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Dog Park

At his young age, Gai was a responsible, single father of two. The eldest was his beautiful strong Tenten, who was 8 years old at the time; and his youngest was the great optimist Rock Lee, who was a year younger than his sister. 

Both Tenten and Lee were very active children, just like their father. None of them could close an eye at night if they hadn’t played – or exercised, in Gai’s case – at least one hour a day. As a result of this, during weekdays after school, the children would assist to martial arts training for kids that Gai’s childhood friend, Kurenai, offered at the same gym he trained; yet, there was no activity to keep the kids busy during the weekends.

That was until a new park was built down the street during the summer. The park was not so big but was divided into a kids section, a park gym, a dog section, and green areas with grass and plants, all of these being surrounded by a running track. This was just so perfect for the little family. So, just as the park opened, Gai, Tenten, and Lee would go there to play and run together on weekend evenings. 

As every Saturday the trio, father and children walked together down to the park. This time, the three of them decided it would be a good idea to follow the running track. Tenten and Lee pretended they were ninjas running through the forest in their way to complete a mission, just like the characters of their favorite tv show. Gai followed them with a happy smile adorning his face, making sure they didn’t hurt anyone around them or themselves while carelessly running around.

He was proud of his little warriors. It had been difficult for him taking care of two kids by himself, but he wouldn’t trade that for anything. They were so smart, so funny and full of life. They brought all the happiness, love and youth he needed in his life.

After running for about 30 minutes straight, both kids stopped to catch air. They were getting tired, that was a good sign. Gai offered then his water bottle and they almost drained the entire liquid in seconds. Lee sat on the bench, swinging his little legs and Tenten remained stood up, resting her hands on her knees. 

“Are you having fun?” Gai asked with a bright smile.

“Yes!” Lee answered enthusiastically, giving his father a thumbs up. “We are! Thank you for taking us to the park, papa!”

Gai nodded happily at his son, and turn around to not see Tenten were she was before. He searched around for her with sight and spotted her leaning of the fence of the dog park a few meters in front of them.

“Papa! Lee! Look, doggies!” she said with a smile looking at them.

Lee left his seat and ran next to the girl. Gai turned to his kids and approached them too. He saw the area was being occupied by eight dogs, all different races, colors, and sizes; some running and playing, the others just chilling. On a bench inside the dog park was sitting a white-haired man, around his age. His face was covered by a black fabric mask, he was looking through his phone and had the eight leashes next to him, as well as a few poop bags.

“Hey! Are you a dog walker?” Tenten asked without hesitation. The man looked away from his phone and offered the girl a gentle look.

“No. These are all my dogs.” He said. Even if the lower part of his face was being covered, Gai noticed he was smiling.

“Wow. Cool!” the girl with the buns in her hair said. “What are their names?”

“Uhei, Akino, Uheshi, Guruko, Bisuke, Shiba, Pakkun…” he pointed at each dog as he spoke. “And this big guy right here is Bull.” He petted the head of the biggest pup sitting next to him. “They are all rescued.”

The white-haired stood up from the bench and took the smallest dog in his arms, which was the pug, Pakkun. He approached the kids. “Wanna pet’im?” he offered.

Both kids nodded and gently stroke the dog’s fur. Pakkun seemed to be enjoying the attention.

“He’s so cute, sir.” Lee said with a smile.

“Oh, don’t call me that. Makes me feel old.” The man expressed as he dramatically put a hand on his heart, then he laughed as he directed his look to the other man. “My name’s Kakashi.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kakashi. I’m Maito Gai, and these are my children Tenten and Rock Lee.” 

“Pleasure its mine.” The white-haired smiled. Gai noticed the scar over his eye, which seemed to be replaced by a glass eye. What a curious man. 

“Can we have a dog?” the brunette suddenly asks.

“But, Tenten, we already have Ningame!” Lee said looking up at his sister.

“Yeah, but I want a big dog! A big German shepherd!” 

“Ningame? Ninja Tortoise?” Kakashi asked, putting Pakkun down as the kids disputed.

“As you can guess, it’s our tortoise.” Gai laughs. “These kids are obsessed with ninjas.”

“Is it because of that show? The Three Legendary Sannin? My godson Naruto loves it.”

“Indeed. They love it too.” Both men smiled at each other. Damn, Kakashi was handsome. Truly.

Gai could hear his children talking back to each other about why they should have a dog, according to Tenten, and why not, according to Lee. And maybe he was being a shitty parent at that moment because the only thing he cared about right there, was the flirty gaze Kakashi was sending his way.

“It’s getting dark.” The dog owner finally said.

That was true. Gai didn’t even notice the sun was going down. They should already be walking back home. Shit.

“Oh yeah.” The black-haired cleared his throat. “We should get going now, kids.” He said getting his children’s attention. 

“But the dogs…” Tenten pouted.

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” Kakashi smiled. “Do you come here often?”

“Every weekend!” Lee said with a bright smile.

“We’ll be coming tomorrow.” The girl nodded happily.

“Then you’re lucky ‘cause I’ll be here too.”

"Yey!”Both kids celebrated. “Then we can go.” Tenten took her father’s hand, as Lee took the other. “See you tomorrow. Bye, doggies. Bye, Kakashi.” She and her brother waved at them.

Gai smiled at the other man and mutter a goodbye as his kids dragged him away.

Kakashi leaned over the fence and looked at them walking away, heading to the apartment complex down the street. He smiled as he admired Gai’s toned body as he disappeared from his sight.

‘That ass tho’ he thought as he laughed at himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while taking my dogs to the dog park. So yeah. Enjoy!
> 
> Let me know what you think <3


End file.
